


He's With The Enemy...

by StarsShineEternal



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fundy - Freeform, Gen, Lmanburg, Pogtopia, Quackity - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, platonic, shortstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsShineEternal/pseuds/StarsShineEternal
Summary: This is a short story a wrote with the permission of TikTok user @emilysmacks! Go check out her account! I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you do as well!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	He's With The Enemy...

Studies have shown that, on average, it takes about 50 hours of time with someone before you consider them a casual friend, 90 hours before you become real friends, and about 200 hours to become close friends and form a strong friendship. Friendship is such a kind and heartwarming word. You use it to describe the platonic relationship between two or more people. In order to have a friendship that lasts, the parties involved need to be loyal, honest, respectful, trustworthy, and non-judgemental with each other to get along.

I’m sure that at some point in your life, you’ve said the phrase “Best Friends Forever” or something related. Forever is a strong word. There will come a time where that forever fades away from your grasp, as does the person you call a friend. Betrayal, negativity, lies, busy schedules, jobs, secrets, and more can drastically turn the waters on friends.

“Where’s Tubbo?” Fundy looked to Quackity with a curious glint in his eyes.

“He said he needed air.” Quackity adjusted his beanie, the fabric damp due to the earlier rain that casted on the lands of L’Manburg. “Which I guess is understandable.”

Not all of L’Manburg showed up to Tommy Innit’s funreal, only those who harbored positive feelings towards the boy came to pay their respects. Tubbo, Ghostbur, Quackity, Eret, Fundy, Niki, Bad, Ponk, Phil, Lazar, Ranboo, Captain Puffy, and even Jack Manifold dropped by. There was no body, for Tommy’s corpse was never found. Just an empty casket. A wooden box full of pictures and flowers that would soon die where he was supposed to lay.

The young President walked slowly through the woods near his Nation, drowning in an indescribable emptiness. An endless pit of grief, guilt, and regret clenched his heart to a point where he physically felt ill. His bright blue eyes were now glossy and dark, skin pale just like Ghostbur’s transparent form.

“God dammit!” Tubbo stopped in his tracks, frantically surveying his environment for the source of what he just heard.

Was he hearing things? Has he gone mad? The responsibility and stress of being President at 16 has finally gotten to him. He knew he shouldn’t have accepted the role, he should have made Tommy or Wilbur keep it. He’s hearing his best friend's voice whose funeral he had just attended. Who’s life he’s just mourned.

“Get back here, you little shit!” It was louder this time.

The sounds of wrestling leaves and the cries of sheep came toward Tubbo at an incredible speed. He stood there, staring into the brush of the flourishing trees. Two fuzzy sheep jumped from the bushes. One had blood tainted on it’s brown coat, the other had an arrow in the side. Surprising how it could still run. Tubbo didn’t react as they ran through the clearing in fear. He just stood there, clenching his jaw and turning his knuckles white. Waiting. Hoping. Believing.

“Since when can bloody sheep run faster than me?!” The source of the all to familiar voice from the shadows entered the light with a bow in his hands. “Get back here!”

Tommy didn’t notice Tubbo, who was standing just out of his field of vision. He couldn’t see his tear stained cheeks as Tubbo’s eyes started to sting once again with the salty droplets. “Tommy?” Tubbo called out to his friend, but his voice only allowed a cracked whisper to pass his lips. The blonde put away his bow, deciding to give up on his hunt, and turned to walk away.

No, he couldn’t allow this. Tubbo can’t let him get away, whether it was his imagination or not, he can’t lose him again. “Tommy!” He finally had the will to yell. His wish came true when Tommy took out a shining compass and turned in the direction the red needle was pointing.

Not even the wind could cover the shocked silence that loudly fell over the two boys. Unfortunately, neither felt the same at the other's presence. While Tubbo was filled with relief and joy that his best friend isn’t dead, Tommy held hesitation and anger towards the boy who exiled and never once visited him on that hellish island.

Tubbo didn’t notice just how much their emotions differed. He broke down crying tears of happiness. He felt so relieved that his legs gave out, unable to hold his shaking form. He couldn’t believe it. Tubbo doesn’t know why he immediately assumed Tommy was dead. He saw the tower and everything blown up in Logstedshire, his mind arrived at the worst possible conclusion. But there he was, healthy and alive right in front of him.

“Tommy, what’s taking you so long?”

Tubbo stifled his cries of happiness and looked back up to where his friend stood. It couldn’t be. Technoblade came up behind Tommy, his pig-like mask hiding his identity from the world and those in it. His crown shined from the sun as did the axe he wielded in his hand. Tubbo’s face dropped at the sight of him.

“Tommy...” Tubbo shakily stood up to confront him. “Tommy, why is he with you?” The boy took steps forward, but stopped once he noticed Tommy backing up. “Why are you with Technoblade, he’s the enemy?"

Tommy stayed silent and averted his gaze to the ground. He could feel Tubbo’s stare burning into his head, awaiting for an answer. “Let’s go.” Tubbo just barely made out the words he spoke out to Technoblade as Tommy turned and walked away from him.

Technoblade and Tubbo stared at each other. Sorrow mixed with rage inside of Tubbo’s heart as the skilled man looked down on him. The boys blue eyes widened when Technoblade smiled a sharp toothed grin, as if to rub it in that he now had Tommy by his side. How Tommy will now fight with him instead of Tubbo. The man left Tubbo alone, pride and dignity radiating from his form while Tubbo only had sorrow and regret.

He fell to the ground in defeat, gripping the green blades of grass. As soon as he heard their footsteps disappear, he screamed. Screamed in anguish that his best friend was just taken from him. Not by death but by the enemy of his nation.

“Damn you, Technoblade!” He hollered, cursing out his name. “I just want my friend back! Tommy, can you hear me?!” He gripped his hair and looked to where the boy once stood. “Please forgive me, I’m so sorry!” He wished for him to come back. He wanted Tommy back, he wanted the good days back. “Please...”


End file.
